


My heart of Oak

by Coldwaughter



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, M/M, cleft lip and palate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: Just a short little speculation on a possible way for the two could have met at Area 51. It comes from a headcanon that I came up with with absolutely no founding in the source material itself, but in this Milton has a cleft lip and palate. Title is wordplay on Oak/Okun, and comes from the song by Richard Hawley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The term 'hare-lip' is used by a bully to refer to someone with a cleft lip and palate. I don't like the use of the term myself, and only included it because I couldn't bring myself to write any other term that I find more offensive.

It was something they never really talked about; other people kept quiet about it to be polite but everyone could see the less than subtle stares and Brackish had learnt very early on that the scar was something Milton was only very occasionally bothered by. 

Brackish could remember the first time he met Milton, he had been so caught up in the experiments he was running and things he was building that he didn't even realise that someone else was in the room until he felt hands dragging him back away from some just spilled corrosive acid. He turned around and that was when he saw the one man he knew he wouldn't be able to live without, the one man that he found more beautiful than any of the others he had seen in his life so far. 

“Sorry about that. You didn't seem to realise you'd spilled the acid...” Milton explained sheepishly, moving back. “I'll... door's here.. going. Bye.” He muttered and left just as quickly as the scientist had realised he was there, leaving Brackish standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

Days and days passed before the two met again, this time by chance in the corridor outside of the canteen. He had heard the shouts from well down the hall, nobody was trying to even pretend to be subtle about the whole thing. One of the things Brackish couldn't stand was bullying and so he took off, not expecting to see Milton pinned against the wall and three obviously thick pilots hurling abuse at him. 

“What's the matter, hare-lip?” One of them spat, leaning close to Milton's face and pushing his nose to the side. “Run into a wall again?” 

Hearing that, Brackish's world suddenly turned red and he felt himself shake with the effort of holding himself back. It wasn't until one of them raised his hand to hit Milton that he moved forward, faster than he thought he was capable of, and had punched him, sending the bully to the floor. “Get out of here.” He said, voice low and barely controlled. When none of them made to move he grabbed the nearest lackey's shirt and dragged him around before shoving him away. “I said. Get. Out. Of. Here.” 

He waited until they had all left, muttering about how it wasn't worth it to get involved in all of that business, before turning back to face Milton who was leaning heavily against the wall. “Brackish Okun, and you are?” 

The doctor gave him a shaky smile and held out his hand in response. “Milton Isaacs.”


End file.
